


In A World Of Loneliness

by Hellocalamity



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Future AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellocalamity/pseuds/Hellocalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is twenty-three, owns a café, and just might have his daughter taken away from him.<br/>Blaine is twenty-five, freshly out of med school, and already one of the best pediatric doctors in Ohio.<br/>A grocery store encounter is about to change both of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was only suposed to be a one shot, but I got carried away. Whoops. It's also unedited, sorry for any mistakes.

“Elizabeth Grace, get over here now.” Kurt said, crossing his arms crossed in front of his chest and his voice stern. He loved his four year-old daughter with every fiber of his being, but sometimes she could be such a pain. “She gets that from you,” Nicole, Elizabeth’s mother, used to always say. Although Kurt will deny it until he’s blue in the face, he knows it’s true.

“But Daddy,” She whined, sticking her bottom lip out in an adorable pout. “I just really wanna look at the toys.” She said, but it sounded more like ‘reawy wanna wook’.

This was a constant battle Kurt had with his daughter. If he let her go look at the toys section of the store, she’d inevitably beg him for that new princess doll she really wanted. And that put Kurt in a bad position. He made decent money owning his own café, but ever since Nicole’s accident a year ago, things had gotten tough.

“Not today, baby.” The look Elizabeth gave him made his heart ache. This situation couldn’t be easy for her, and Kurt always felt so helpless, he wasn’t dad material.

“We’ll come back in a week, after Daddy gets paid and you can pick out one toy. Okay?” He lamented when Elizabeth’s shoulders sagged. A small smile graced her lips and she finally nodded. “Okay Daddy!”

-!-

They had a few more things to get before they left the store and Elizabeth was getting restless. She kept trying to walk away from him or sit on the floor, and finally Kurt made her sit in the shopping cart. After that, she just started whining. Kurt had to tune her out, she was making him crazy!

“Here,” Kurt picked her up out of the cart. “Choose the container that has the pretties strawberries.” 

She thoroughly began examining all of the plastic containers while Kurt put apples into a plastic bag. Kurt was close enough that he could easily see and hear his daughter, and he’d only picked out a couple apples when he heard it.

“The dark red strawberries are always the sweetest.” A mans voice was saying. Kurt’s head snapped up, glaring at the curly haired man talking to Elizabeth.

“Like these?” She asked to Kurt’s horror, picking up a container. They talked about stranger danger all the time, she knew better!

“No, those are kind of brown looking.”

“Are these good?” She picked up another container.

“Oh, those look perf–“

“What have I told you about talking to strangers?” The curly headed man looked nice enough and probably didn’t mean any harm, but after Nicole’s accident Kurt had become very protective of their daughter. He wasn’t always the greatest dad, but she was his everything.

“But Daddy, you said doctors are good strangers.” Elizabeth protested and Kurt finally noticed the man was wearing scrubs and a badge that read ‘Lima County Hospital Blaine Anderson: Pediatrics’. And he had always told her that doctors were the good kind of strangers. God, he felt like such an idiot.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry.” The man, Blaine, said before Kurt had the chance to make an ass out of himself in front of this man… This rather attractive man, he noticed now that he was really looking at him. He was short, and had depthless amber eyes. And he was smiling at Kurt with perfect teeth!

“I work with kids and I’m so used to–“ He cut himself off and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Could I… I just… I’m really sorry.” He blushed profusely and it was just so adorable, it made Kurt want to ask him out for a drink sometime. But that would be ridiculous.

“It’s fine,” Kurt mumbled, than turned his gaze to Elizabeth. “We just have to get your apple juice and we’ll go home, baby.” He said, shooting one last smile at Doctor Anderson.

-!-

“But I don’t like that one!” Elizabeth said, hands on her hips and glaring at Kurt.

“Yes you do, you’ve had it before.” He argued, trying not to let his temper get the best of him. Elizabeth was a great child, she had almost never cried as a baby and rarely threw fits. But after Nicole’s accident, she had become more and more difficult. Kurt wasn’t Nicole, he didn’t handle Elizabeth’s fits the way she did and he didn’t know how too. He constantly felt like he had to live up to what a great parent Nicole was even though she was only eighteen when Elizabeth was born, and Kurt felt like such a failure.

“Mommy bought Motts, I like that one!”

“You only liked it because she bought it.” Kurt was getting frustrated. “Stop being so difficult all the time.” He instantly regretted the words. The tears welling up and Elizabeth’s eyes only made him feel worse.

“If Mommy were here she’d just buy the stupid juice!” She yelled at him. 

“Motts really does taste the best.” A voice velvety said, before Kurt even had the chance to feel hurt by his daughter’s words.

Kurt spun to look at none other than Doctor Anderson.

“I’m sorry I have such bad timing.” He said, smiling at Elizabeth and than at Kurt. “I just really wanted to ask for your number. I’d like to take you out for coffee. You know, to make up for the strawberry incident.”

Kurt gave Doctor Anderson his number.

He also bought Motts apple juice.


	2. Until Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter so many times and I'm still not very happy with it, but whatever. I hope y'all like it, and I try to update soon next time. Also, it's unedited because I'm lazy.

Lasagna with was in the top oven, the bottom oven was pre-heated for the first batch of cookies, Elizabeth was at ballet, and Kurt’s friend Penny had helped clean the house from top to bottom Ever since Nicole’s accident Penny had helped Kurt out a lot with taking care Elizabeth, she was his spirit animal. Maryanne, an elderly woman who worked with social services, was checking in on Kurt and Elizabeth and he was hoping to make a good impression.

 

It had been three days since he’d met the attractive doctor at the grocery store. Blaine had spent the last three days trying to work up his courage to call Kurt. It took a pep-talk from his friend at work, Alyssa, and several “Dude, grow a pair and fucking call him!”’s from his high school best friend, Wes, before Blaine finally did call him.

 

Kurt was on his way to pick Liz up from ballet when Blaine called.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Blaine asked after Kurt agreed to meet him for lunch the next day

 

“Uh, sure.” Kurt said a little hesitant. He was parked in front of the ballet school but didn’t need to go in to collect his daughter just yet, they were still rehearsing for next months recital.

 

“I was really nervous about calling you to set up this date.” Blaine said on the other end, chuckling at himself.

 

“Date, huh?” Kurt teased. “I thought this was just about wanting to make up for sending my internal parent alarms into overdrive.” Blaine spluttering on the other end trying to come up with a response had Kurt laughing. “But I think I like the idea of a first date more.”

 

“Good.” Blaine said and Kurt could practically hear the goofy smile in his voice. “Because I like that idea too.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Blaine.”

 

“Until then, Kurt.”

 

“Until then,”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Kurt took almost two hours in just trying to pick out an outfit to wear on his lunch date. The rational part of his brain told him their date was during Blaine’s lunch break and he’d most likely be wearing hospital scrubs, but there was nothing wrong with Kurt wanting to look nice.

 

Elizabeth spent most of that time jumping on Kurts bed in her undies singing at the top of her lungs.

 

_Daddy and Doctor Anderson_

_Sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-_

 

“Daddy what comes after the ‘S’?” She’d asked several times. Kurt loved her to death, but she was making him go bonkers! He grabbed her around the waist and carried her into the closet, wrapping her in his scarves until she looked like a mummy. This didn’t end well for Kurt. Elizabeth kept trying to force him into her dresses and put makeup on him.

 

“Please play Princess dress up with me?” She asked the same time Penny showed up to babysit while he was on his date. “Pen will play with you, baby.” He told her, kissing her forehead and turning to his friend.

 

“Maryanne from social services will be here at three, I’ll be back by two–” Kurt started but she cut him off, shaking her head.

 

“I know the drill, doll face.” Penny said, rolling her eyes at him. “Don’t let her in your office, allergic to penicillin and pineapple, no TV, the movies on the bottom left shelf are okay.” She recited and kissed his cheek. “Go have fun on your date, I’ll hold up the fort.”

 

Kurt ended up having to call Blaine and tell him he was running a little late. Coincidentally, Blaine got tied up at work and was a bit behind schedule as well and they showed up at the café roughly at the same time.

 

“So what do you do for work?” Blaine asked after they’d ordered their food and sat down.

 

“I own a little coffee shop just up the street called Escapè.” Kurt said with a shrug. “I would like to go back to school and major in fashion design but with Elizabeth that just isn’t possible.”

 

“You have amazing taste,” Blaine said, gesturing to his outfit. Kurt had settled with a red Alexander McQueen sweater and tight blue pants that made his ass look great. “The fashion industry would be lucky to have you.”

 

They talked clothes until their food came. Even after that, the conversation flowed easily. Blaine was easy to talk to. They talked about high school and “I can’t believe you lived so close to Lima and we never met!” Kurt hadn’t been this genuinely happy since Nicole’s accident. After the waitress took their plates, however, Blaine started asking about Elizabeth.

 

“… you know how kids are.” Blaine said after telling a story of one of his recent patients. “Speaking of which, is Elizabeth’s mm still in the picture or…” He stopped short when he saw Kurt stiffen.

 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said, quickly backtracking. “We don’t have to talk about that. In fact, I shouldn’t have even asked. That was rude and–“ Kurt shook his head to cut him off.

 

“It’s fine. When I was in high school I went to great lengths to hide my sexuality, and Liz was a product of that.” Kurt sighed, looking anywhere but at Blaine, but the curly headed man reached across the table and held Kurt’s hands in his. When he finally met the other mans eyes, they held a sincere smile.

 

“So, to answer your question, no. Nicole isn’t in the picture. Not really.”

 

Ten minutes later, Blaine was walking Kurt to his car. “I would really like to take you on a second date, you know, since we both liked the idea of this being our first date.” Kurt laughed at that and he most definitely didn’t miss Blaine’s eyes flicking down to his lips then back at his eyes.

 

“I would really like to go on a second date with you.” Kurt paused, looking down at the hand he had intertwined with Blaine’s. “I would also like to kiss you if that’s ok–“

 

Blaine cut him off in the best way possible. Leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a sweet chaste kiss that only lasted a second.

 

“I don’t usually kiss on the first date.” Blaine admitted. “And I’ll, um, call you tonight.”

 

“Until then,” It was intended to be a joke, but Kurt couldn’t stop his own genuine smile.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Kurt sat in the silence of his car for several minutes, eyes closed and enjoying the blissful feeling of being happy. He hadn’t had a steady relationship in a while, and he really liked Blaine already. Part of him felt like he already knew Blaine, as if they’d met in another lifetime.

 

The robotic sound of his phones ringtone broke the quite tranquility in her car and he lazily put it to his ear. “Hello?”

 

“Kurt? Where the hell are you?” Penny’s voice came from the other end, sounding in a panic. “Do you have any clue what time it is? Of course you don’t! It’s five until three, and Maryanne will be here any second to evaluate your parenting!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
